


PROJECTILE

by sebastiansmistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Consensual Sex, Crime, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Humiliation, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansmistress/pseuds/sebastiansmistress
Summary: 'He goes by the name Fukuro.' He was an infamous assassin who always got the job done. That's what Akaashi had told you and you trusted his judgement. You both decided it was time to put an end to your husbands life. It was the only way you two could start a life together. You put your trust in the hitmans hands, but little did you know, this was going to be a job that not even he could handle.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. seeking him out

**Author's Note:**

> My friend eliza helped me write this. I hope you all enjoy this story<3

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

PROJECTILE

a missile designed to be fired from a gun.

*NSFW WARNING*

Akaashi carefully removed the gloves which were a mandatory accessory for his uniform, while pressing soft kisses on my neck. I could smell the faintest scent of cedarwood and tobacco on the collar of his shirt. He removed my jumper, placing it next to him and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt, gradually planting kisses lower. His hand made its way behind my back as he unbuttoned my bra with ease. He traced circles on my bare back, consequently sending a chill down my spine. 

He averted his gaze to my thighs and gave me a slight smirk. He crouched down in between my legs, and even though the back of the car wasn’t very spacious, he made it work; he always did. Akaashi slipped off my panties and threw them over his shoulder. He made his way closer to my already throbbing cunt and I could feel his breath tickle my skin. He used his slender fingers to pry open my slit and my moaning grew louder as his lips met mine. The whole ordeal was pretty much in silence, the only sounds were lewd ones and my helpless moans. 

“Akaashi-” I grabbed on to his hair which only made him go down on me faster.

Everything about this felt wrong considering the fact that I was married to his boss. But at the same time, it all felt so right. Akaashi made me feel good and he swore secrecy to our scandalous affair. He looked up at me with a lustful expression.

“Call me Keiji.”

Before I had the chance to respond, I felt his lips wrap around my clit as he began sucking softly. My back arched as I let out a whine, my hand leaving a handprint on the now steamed up tinted windows. Akaashi’s fingers continued to curl inside of me as he mercilessly pressed them against my g-spot.

“Please, Keiji,” I cried out helplessly, “m-more!” 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he smiled up at me, “I’ll take good care of you.”

***

“Alrighty then, so where to madam?” His eyes locked with mine as he looked up at the rear view mirror. I was still putting my clothes back on and recovering from the sensational high.

“To the office, I have an important meeting at 11am. Can you pick me up around 1pm?”

“As you wish.”

\---

My husband was the CEO of a car company and before our marriage, he was my business partner. He was much older than I was. At first, that wasn’t an issue to me. It only became an issue when tabloids began to circulate claiming that I was a gold digger and only wanted him for his vast riches; which wasn’t true. Our marriage was something special initially but with most marriages, the spark fizzled out. Rumours went around that he was cheating, the truth came to light, proving the rumours to be true, but by that point, I’d already completely given up with saving our marriage. 

Which is why I relied on Akaashi, who was also my chauffeur, to please me sexually; not that my husband was ever good at that anyway. The beauty of our rendezvous’ was that it was so easy for him to go back to being professional, and no one suspected a thing.

\---

Once he pulled up to the building, a look of somberness spilled all over his face. 

“Is everything alright Keiji?”

“Y/n.. I think you should do something about your marriage. You can’t keep stringing me along like this. The truth is I-”

His grip around the steering wheel tightened and he looked outside of the window to his right. 

“I’m serious about us. I want to take our relationship to the next step. Well.. establish our relationship,” He stumbled over his words and let out a nervous chuckle.

“The only way to do that is do something about… him.”

His request had me speechless, I never knew he felt that way about me, I thought our meetings were strictly casual. But I had a strong feeling that I could gradually feel the same way about him if given the opportunity.

“Akaashi, I really want to.. But I can’t divorce him yet.”

“I never said you have to.”

For a second, the car went completely silent. What was he proposing? I was yet again left completely speechless.

“Look, I know a guy y/n.. An old friend of mine.. 

...He’s an assassin. ”

My heart began to pump faster, louder than ever before. He looked up at me through the rear view mirror, and by the look on his face, I could tell he was serious.”

“He goes by the name Fukuro.”

The owl? Seems like a pretty shitty nickname if i say so myself. But who was I to judge?

“Akaashi, are you sure about this? But what if-”

“I know what you're thinking… this guy won’t mess up. I’ve known him my entire life…

... And he never misses.”

Those words gave me profound goosebumps as I locked eyes with his teal blue orbs. He said it as if it was nothing.

“I understand if you doubt he's good enough but i can assure you he’s the real deal. If you don’t believe me, I can arrange for you to meet him yourself in person. Does tonight sound good?”

In that moment, I felt completely and utterly compelled to oblige. 

“Pick me up at 9:45. Until then don’t miss me too hard.” I blew him a kiss and sashayed my way towards the building.

\---

The meeting was a drag as usual, nothing new, but that’s just the life of a successful business woman. It's never fun, until you get that paycheck at the end of every month, that was always something to look forward to.

I made my way back into my office to collect my belongings when I ran into a certain someone sat at my desk.

“Hello Kozume. Did ya miss me?”

“You actually decided to show up today?” He scowled. 

“Don’t be such a prude, dude!” I joked.

“You’re annoying as ever. Anyway, now that you’re here, you have a party to attend to tomorrow. Those old farts are celebrating something.. I forgot what it’s for- Am I allowed to say that?”

“Probably not.. But it’s just me so don’t worry.”

He gave me a soft smile in response

“Well it’s at 10pm so don’t be late! I know you have a reputation for being late. I know you have a reputation for being late to things because you’re too busy getting fucked in the backseat of your Mercedes..”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” I whisper shouted. “SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU!!”

“You wanna know something? We were getting busy before I got here.” I giggled.

He groaned at me and sharply rolled his feline eyes. 

“I hate you.” I could tell he was grossed out.

“Hey! Just because you’re asexual doesn’t mean I’m a bad person for telling you!”

“Maybe it's the fact that LITERALLY ANYONE WOULDN’T WANT TO KNOW?! Ever thought of that?!”

“Fair point.” I laughed.

“Just.. do me a favour, don’t get caught. My job is slightly better when you’re around.”

“Only slightly?” I teased.

He sighed deeply in vexation and closed his laptop shut. “You’re literally the worst.”

I burst out laughing at my assistant and made my way towards the door.

“Seriously though, be careful y/n.”

“I’ll try to be.” I gave him a heartwarming smile and before I walked out the door, I decided to make his life a little easier. “Take the rest of the day off Ken.”

Kenma Kozume. He’s been my personal assistant for the past two years and he’s the only one who can handle my rowdy behaviour and somewhat ‘slow’ work ethic. It was hard at first getting him to adjust to the job, I practically had to force him into a suit (even though he looks spectacular), he struggled to communicate appropriately with my ‘older coworkers’ and he’d sometimes self dismiss himself.

But the man was a genius and I had to credit him for it. He found out about me and Keiji on his own; because he’s that intelligent. Once he felt completely comfortable around me, our friendship blossomed into what it is today. I was the first person he came out to and I hold that highly in my heart. Plus, I’m the only one who can handle his banter. 

He’s sorta my only friend.

\----

The evening went by and I started preparing myself for the meeting I was set to have with the ‘Assassin’. It was much cooler at night so I decided to wear a coat over my outfit. I grabbed my bag and made my way out.

I found Akaashi parked at the entrance of my vast mansion. I looked down at the wrist watch; it was only 9:17.

“You’re early.” I said as I hoped into the car. This time, sitting beside him in the front seat.

“Where's the vulture? I hope he doesn’t get suspicious.” Akaashi gave my husband a code name instead of actually referring to him by his real name, and eventually we both stuck with it.

“Probably getting his dick sucked by his assistant. Can we go already?”

Akaashi let out a laugh and we both made our way to the unknown destination.

\----

Akaashi looked so good in this angle, the way he gripped the steering wheel, the way his eyes scanned the area and his beautiful side profile. The man was effortlessly beautiful, he never failed to leave me mesmerised by his calm and collected demeanour. 

My trail of thought was cut off when Akaashi turned to look at me with a side smile. 

“Why are you staring at me like that? Am I really that handsome?” He brushed the hair that sat on my cheek and tucked it behind my shoulder. His touch so soft, so delicate.

“It’s nothing. I’m just a little nervous.”

“Don’t be, I won’t let anything happen to you.” His words were so sincere, my heart glowed in content.

\-----

After about half an hour on the road, we pulled over in front of an abandoned factory just outside the city. The street was pitch black and not a single person was in sight. The silence was deafening.

We got out of the car and side by side, we made our way into the old building.

At that moment, I had no idea how my life was going to change, forever.


	2. the man for the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far on my fan fiction. It makes me happy seeing all the comments on my tiktok page because me and my friend eliza have a lot of fun writing this story together!! 
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter (I believe) but y/n will be meeting 'Fukuro' in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!!!

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Our surroundings were so silent you could hear a pin drop. The factory was surrounded by old industrial buildings that stretched out at least for another 50 mile radius. It made me feel anxious. But then again, what better place for a criminal to hide?

I think Akaashi could tell I was feeling nervous as he stepped towards me and wrapped his slender arms around my waist, pulling me into his warm embrace.

We made our way towards the building and I could feel my body tighten entirely. The factory was such an old establishment it was practically falling apart on the inside, a large chunk of the ceiling was missing and the metal exterior had decayed. But to my demise, it looked like no one had been here in years. Not a single thing felt out of place.

“Are you sure he gave you the right address Keiji?”

“Y/n, I’ve known this guy for years, he’s not the type to lead me astray like that.”

I trusted Akaashi. So I took him by the hand and he led me to the far corner of the spacious room, but there was nothing there.

“Akaashi-”

“Just wait.”

He pried open a piece of rusty metal from the ground which had revealed a secret entrance to a well lit room. We of course had to climb down an old ladder but before we could do that Akaashi knelt over and yelled out through the opening.

“Hey! It’s me Akaashi, are you there?”

For a second I just peered down waiting for something, anything..

But alas, it went back to being eerily silent all over again. I stood there for what felt like a lifetime and I began having doubts.

“HEY HEY HEY”

Someone had approached us from behind. I was so startled before I knew it I was on my knees, beside Akaashi, gripping on to his shirt tight. My eyes were sealed shut because at that point, I was convinced we were caught. What else was a girl to think?! Besides, the only reason why I was here out in the first place was to kill my husband!!!!!

The individual let out a monstrous roar of laughter as he looked down at our almost lifeless bodies.

“You haven’t changed one bit have you? Long time no see, Bokuto-san.”

\----

I slowly approached the man and all I can say is that he was so much more intimidating up close, but that wasn’t stopping me. I circled him intently, scanning his entire physique, sparing no detail. He didn’t utter a word, he just looked down at me in confusion.

He was very tall, standing at around 6’3. My eyes were drawn to his muscular body, particularly his biceps which were covered in various scars. There was a mysterious aura to him, especially due to the tribal tattoos that covered his back. His undercut was parted in the middle, strands of grey hair resting above his golden eyes.

“This is the so-called ‘Hitman’?”  
  


“Is something wrong, sweetheart?” It was clear to me that Akaashi was nervous upon our introduction to one another as he rubbed the back of his neck vigorously.

“I mean he certainly looks the part..” I turned back to look at ‘Fukuro’ who was fiddling with his necklace absentmindedly with a smile on his face.

  
  
“But I mean.. LOOK AT HIM AKAASHI!”

For the first time ever, Akaashi was at a complete loss for words. I’d never seen him so astounded in his entire life. He began rubbing at his temples and looked down at the ground beneath him.

“What is this guy actually capable of? He seems like he’s never even hurt a fly!!”

“I don’t specialise in animals LADY! I’m not an extraminator.. Is that the word?”

“EXTERMINATOR BOKUTO !!” At this point, even Akaashi was ticked off and he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“Look, Akaashi.. It was worth the shot. But putting all my trust in this bonehead? Not a chance. Too much of a gamble. I’m not spending the rest of my life in prison. Neither are you. Let‘s just go, I’ll be waiting for you in the car.”

I subconsciously stormed off in annoyance before Akaashi could even give me a reply.

I’d almost made it to the opening of the building before a shot was fired. I stopped dead in my tracks. It had all happened so fast I was convinced I’d felt an impact somewhere on my person. I looked down but there was nothing out of place. Well, that's what I thought initially, but after a long look I noticed the handle of my expensive designer bag had been blown off clean with a single shot.

I was virtually speechless.

“It’s a clean hit, unbelievable….” I whispered.

“BOKUTO??!?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Bokuto made his way towards me, with a patronising expression plastered on his face. My body was completely frozen. All I could do was hear what he had to say.

“Listen here, I may be a bit joyful and simpleminded, but put me behind a gun and I work wonders. I can do it all, you name it.”

He took a brief pause and at this point I could smell his cool minty breathe and subtle hints of men's cologne. In that moment my heart started skipping beats and I was shaking uncontrollably. He abruptly gripped my forearm firmly with his large hands.

“I’m the man for the job. It doesn’t get any better than me. Now stop being a brat and give me a chance. I understand that may be beyond your capabilities because you were born with a silver spoon in that pretty mouth of yours, but I had to fight for my seat at the table. Don’t underestimate me.”

At this point I was convinced I was about to collapse onto the floor, my knees felt like jelly and I could feel his eyes admiring each of my facial features idly.

When I had finally come to terms as to what had just happened I loosened his grip from my arm and looked him dead in the eyes.

“How soon?”

“Whenever it’s most convenient for you.. Tonight if you’d like.”He had a fat smirk plastered on his face and took a step back to face me.

“That’s too soon. You’ll get caught..”

“How about next week? On Saturday…” He trailed off listing dates as I calculated the perfect time to do the deed.

“If that doesn’t work for you I ca-”

“No need. I have a gathering tomorrow night. I can lure him there, as we enter the building you can…” I mimicked the shot of a gun with my fingers.

“Wait, y/n that’s too dangerous!! There’ll be paparazzi and cameras everywhere, so many eye witnesses!” Akaashi detested.

I looked back at my boyfriend’s worried face and back at Bokuto who’s well lit face had melted into a pout.

With a smirk I said: “Don’t underestimate him, Keiji.”

Bokuto looked at me and I could tell he was impressed.

“Besides, he is the man for the job, remember?”

“I like this one, Akaashi.” I smiled back at him as he gave me a wink.

“You’re hired.”


	3. intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know its been a while since we last updated but thank you for waiting so patiently. Me and liz appreciate seeing all the comments on my tiktok. This chapter is slightly longer than the last ones, I want to get into the habit of posting longer chapters, so at least if you're kept waiting you have more to read.
> 
> I think I might start posting updates on my twitter to keep you all posted for whenever we post another chapter, or small details that we missed. my twitter is @dinamabdou
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR!!

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

That night, Akaashi escorted me home. To my disbelief, my husband was not home and fully aware that I was missing. One of the maids had informed me that he was looking for me yet couldn’t find me. Which was strange because I didn’t have a single missed call. But we all knew what he was up to.

When I was fully ready to fall asleep, I was simply unable to do so. I couldn’t stop thinking about the hitman. His body, his face, those bright yellow eyes, his voice, the way he grabbed on to me. It made my heart malfunction. I felt so defenceless and frail in his embrace, I’d never felt that way around someone before. Even still, something about the way he gripped my arm was delicate.

I couldn’t help myself but be completely compelled by the nature of this man. So mysterious. My brain started to wander subconsciously and before I knew it, I was starting to imagine being with him. Holding him, him holding me. His muscular frame pressed against mine, his strong arms engulfing me. 

My thoughts got the best of me as my mind drifted to a more... sinful place. I began imagining his body on top of mine, his strong grip on my thighs, the feeling of his hips slamming into mine. I immediately sat up, mentally scolding myself for having these thoughts.

Not only had I met this man mere hours ago, everything about this felt wrong. I was his client. Our relationship was strictly professional.

However I couldn’t keep my mind off him, there was something about this man that captivated me, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact he was incredibly attractive. I don’t know what it was, he was nothing like my usual type, he was slightly clueless and dopey. He was different. Maybe that’s what it was.

Different isn’t always a bad thing, is it?

****

NSFW WARNING:

My hand shamefully slipped into my panties, a finger tracing up and down my slit. I didn’t even realise how wet I had become, just from the mere thought of him. I knew it was wrong, but my mind was so clouded by lust that I pushed all my guilt aside.

I began slowly circling a finger around my clit, imagining it was his hand instead of mine. I occasionally dipped my hand back down towards my entrance, gathering more of my wetness on my finger. I cried out as I began circling the little bud faster, lewd images beginning to cloud my mind.

I imagined Bokuto between my legs, hands having a death grip on my thighs as he began sucking on my sensitive clit, growling into my pussy. I felt my face heat up as I shamefully cried out his name, my back arching as I felt my thighs begin to shake.

I once again began to think about him on top of me, imagining him slamming his thick cock into my dripping pussy. I tried to picture what his groans would sound like, his facial expression as his orgasm drew near, the way he would moan my name as he came deep inside of me.

It was that thought that pushed me over the edge. I threw my head back and let out a whine as my orgasm washed over me, my hips stuttering and bucking up into my hand as I rode out my high.

In a moment, I’d never felt so guilty in my entire life. Here I was in me and my husband’s shared bed thinking about my boyfriend’s best friend. I was in quite a complex position because I was in love with Akaashi, and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. Well at least, that's what I hoped. 

****

I quickly and discreetly cleaned myself up in the bathroom and made my way back into the bedroom. 

To my utter disbelief, my husband was standing at the foot of the bed.

“You scared me. Don’t creep up like that.”

I slowly climbed into the bed and got comfortable. But instead of joining me, he just stood there. With a look of perplexity plastered on his wrinkly face. I couldn’t recall the last time we were together, alone, in the same room.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I questioned.

The room was dead silent for a shear moment and I could feel my heart pace uncontrollably. I buried my body under the covers frantically as he made his way over to my side of the bed, sitting at the edge.

“Where were you?” In that moment my heart sank and my body felt heavy. Almost as if I was pinned down on to the bed. Who knew three words could leave me in such disarray?

“Because I saw that Akaashi took the car.”

I was convinced that moment he knew something was going wrong. He’s playing it off but he knows something. What he knows? Will remain a mystery for the time being. But I had to play along with his mind games. I had to make sure that even if he was suspecting something, I was completely unaware. I had to beat him at his own game. Luckily I have been blessed with the ability to shield my emotions

“Yes, Akaashi took me back home to visit my mother. She said she hasn’t been feeling well for the last couple of days so I thought I’d check on how she was doing.” He nodded and smiled back at me.

I sounded pretty convincing. I also made sure to retain eye contact and give him a small smile. I really dodged a bullet there.

He grabbed his nightwear and made his way into our ‘shared bathroom’ but before he could enter I called out for him. 

“Hey.. I was told you were looking for me. I tried to find you but when I walked by your office you were nowhere to be seen. Is there something you want to talk about?”

Every part of me wanted to forewardly ask where he was but we all knew that was going to be too suspicious. I needed to be sneaky when asking questions otherwise he’d catch on to me. So it would be better to imply that I’m asking where he was.

“Oh yes.. Uh, I had some paperwork to finish off at the office. You know the usual.” He chuckled. “But there’s nothing I want to talk about, I just wanted to know where you were.”

The same excuse he’d always use. Yet judging by his tone he knows I can tell he’s lying, he's trying to get to me. 

This son of a bitch knew what he was doing….

“Ah yes..trust me, I’ve been there!” I joked.

...But so did I. 

****

When I knew he was in the shower for sure, I climbed out of bed and into our walk-in closet. At that moment, I had no idea what came over me, I just felt the need to impulsively search through his blazers to see if I could find something, anything on him. Now that all of his personal belongings were in the vicinity, I had the chance to look for something. Something that could prove that he was acting strange. What I was looking for however, was completely beyond me.

I scoured through his closet, checking all blazers, jackets and shirts he’d potentially worn in the last week. I didn’t know what he’d wear because we barely ever saw each other, but I went on a whim that all his recently worn attire was on the closest railing to the exit.

But after minutes of intense searching, to my misfortune there was nothing. Just packets of gum, multiple flasks and napkins. Which was odd, because he’d never chew gum, he despised it.

I was disappointed because usually my intuition never failed me. Although, I probably wasn’t wrong. He just wasn’t dumb enough to hide whatever he’s hiding in plainsight. It would be locked away in his office. His at home office was always locked and I’d only entered that room twice in my whole lifetime. It concerns me how we owned a company together but I had limited access to all of his documents. 

I was close to giving up when his briefcase, sticking out from the corner of the room, took my eye. It was left slightly ajar which meant whatever was in there probably wasn’t anything worth hiding. But curiosity got the best of me.

As I thought, nothing out of the ordinary, just loose documents and money. But suddenly in that moment, it occurred to me that one of the hems of the briefcase was loose. There was a clear incision cut down the corner revealing a hole, with enough space to hide anything. My heart began to beat faster and harder as I reached in to feel something cold and hard. I pulled out whatever it was and to my astonishment it was a burner phone.

All of these images began running through my head. What possibly could a CEO of a car company need a burner phone for? There were only three numbers on that phone, one which was located here in Japan and one that began with the numbers +93 and +212. Which were dialling codes completely foreign to me. I reached back in to see if there was anything I missed but there was nothing. I frantically shoved the contents back into the briefcase and placed it exactly how he left it. I rushed out of the closet and climbed back into the bed pretending to be asleep.

That night was extremely eventful, but little did I know that I’d only seen the tip of the iceberg. 

****

That morning was the same as all the others. I woke up to an empty bed but his time with a note. He was off making some deal that was going to quote ‘rearrange the shares of the company’ or some shit like that. I honestly don’t know why I ever took up business in the first place because I had no interest in owning a company, but I had a thirst for power and need for a steady income; although, at this point I have too much money.

I got ready that morning quickly because I needed a dress for tonight. It was a big day and I wanted to dress to impress. At least look good for my husband in his last moments. I had clothes, but I wanted something showstopping, something that screamed ‘dressed to kill’; and I meant that quite literally.

I boarded the back seat of the Mercedes and we drove off to the city's fashion district. Akaashi greeted me with a heart warming smile. A feeling of immense guilt and self-hatred washed over me as I looked into his ocean blue eyes through the rear view mirror. Last night was sinful, but there was one thing I knew for sure.. It's that I was in love with Akaashi, and I always will be. 

I told him everything last night, sparing no detail. Well, of course I spared a few details that would ruin our relationship but everything else. The awkward encounter with my husband, the burner phone etc. Akaashi analysed every small detail, taking a mental note on every strange occurance.

“The point is, I think there’s something we don't know about. Something big. It's genuinely worrying me Keiji.”

Akaashi pulled over and pulled out a notepad and pen from his jacket. “What were the dialling codes again?”

“93 and 212”

Akaashi pulled out his phone and searched up the codes instantly. My palms grew sweaty and I was swept with a cold sweat. Clearly these numbers meant something and we were missing the bigger picture.

“Afghanistan and Morocco?”

Akaashi looked up at me with an astounded look plastered on his pretty face. 

“What business does the vulture have with countries located halfway across the world? Isn’t the company based exclusively in Japan?”

My heart almost leapt out of my chest when my phone rang. It was my mother  
calling.

“Excuse me while I take this Akaashi.”

My mother dropped a bombshell in my lap right away. My head began to spin and my hands began to shake uncontrollably. Akaashi could tell something was off when I looked back up at him in the rearview mirror.

I wished her well and hung up the phone.

“Y/n you look like you’ve just seen a ghost, who was that?”

I stumbled over my words, attempting to form a sentence. It took me a moment, but when I was finally able to spit something out, the spinning of my head grew faster.

“It was my mother. She said that he was over at her house last night.”

“That’s not a bad thing, right?” Akaashi questioned.

“On the contrary… I told him we went to her place last night.”


End file.
